


Andromeda Drabbles

by neko_fish



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_fish/pseuds/neko_fish
Summary: Andromeda drabbles from Tumblr





	1. F!Ryder x Vetra

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading drabbles from my Tumblr/whatever else in case I ever forget my password and/or access.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ME:A police!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Prompt Challenge
> 
> Prompt: As the policeman pulled back the sheet, she knew immediately that

As the policeman pulled back the sheet, she knew immediately that this wouldn’t get solved playing by the books. To be fair though, about 90% of cases in Kadara Port needed a certain amount of creativity and charisma to resolve, what with it being the single absolute shadiest place in all of Andromeda.

 _“Based on all previous cases you have worked, you are looking closer to 94.7% of cases,”_ a voice inside her head corrects.

She rolls her eyes. “Thanks, SAM. That was about as helpful as you pointing out the cold to me. Do you have anything relevant to the case?”

“ _Yes,”_  the AI in her head replied,  _“the chemical analysis suggests that the man had been hit with a powerful neurotoxin shortly before his death.”_

Ryder scratches her head in thought. “Did he have a run in with the wildlife here maybe? We did find him out in Sulfur Springs.”

_“No, the structure of this toxin suggests it was manmade. Many components of it was not native to this land.”_

Scoffing to herself as she looks over the report herself, she mutters, “Not very much is, SAM. Not very much is.”

The door to the lab opens, revealing her colleague, Cora. “Another exciting case?”

Ryder shrugs. “Never a dull moment in Kadara. Any idea where I might find tetrodotoxin around here?”

Cora arches a brow and asks, “TTX? That’s some pretty powerful stuff. Sorry, don’t have any dirt on that, but I can get you in touch with someone who can help. I’ll send you the navpoint.”

“Thanks, Cora.”

–

Nearing the marketplace, she notices a familiar scent in the air and furrows her brows. “Is that popcorn? Someone brought popcorn to Andromeda?”

“It’s actually graxen,” the turian behind the counter answers. “You here for goods?”

“I’m here for ‘goods’,” Ryder replies with air quotes, pushing a couple credits across the counter.

The turian eyes the credits and nods slowly. “Right. I still have no idea what you want, but whatever it is, I’m sure Nix can get some for you. You’ll find her in the back doing ‘inventory’,” he says, complete with air quotation marks.

“And they say turians don’t have a sense of humour,” she mutters, making her way over to the back door.

The green light flashes and twirls for a moment, then with a click, it slides open, revealing a tall female turian standing by a shelf of _Blast Oh’s,_ scrolling through her omni-tool. At the sound of the door opening, she turns around and looks up, revealing distinct purple markings and green cat-like eyes.

“Hey there. Need something? Need something done?”

It takes a lot of self-control on her part to not answer “you” and “me” to the questions respectively.

Ryder swallows hard.

This was going to be one hell of a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turns out the guy managed to get his hands on some smuggled delicacy, more specifically fugu but he made it wrong and died.


	2. Scott x Reyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trajektoria asked:  
> If you're still taking prompts then how about Reyes and Scott going on a nice date somewhere in Kadara (Port) but then one of them sustains some stupid injury (like sprained ankle) and the other needs to carry them piggy back to safety? I bet the egos would suffer more than the leg lol. <3

Scott blames the ludicrously slow doors of Kadara Port for all this.

He really does.

Slow doors, drunk people, and maybe poor time management. 

But really, what is time management in a new and unexplored galaxy? Who’s to say Milky Way time management standards are directly transferable to other places many light years away?

Slow doors and drunk people.

That’s what he’s going to blame, and he will stand by it. As for the other corresponding facts like him running late for his date and thinking he could _easily_ leap over an unconscious krogan, well, those things are irrelevant.

What _is_ relevant is him tripping over said krogan because apparently 95% of his jump height comes from his jump jet and without it, he has the grace and athleticism of a top-heavy baby shoebill stork.

Another thing that’s relevant is the staircase said krogan was blocking and that he failed to see.

Also relevant is how he fell down said staircase in front of a large inebriated audience.

Sure, most of them won’t remember it by tomorrow, but _he_ will.

He’ll remember it forever because that’s the first time he’s ever seen Umi smile.

But more than the many patrons of Kralla’s Song and its bartender, a certain shadow king of Kadara’s also there to witness his downfall and that just makes him want to throw himself off the closest cliff and call it a day. Reyes comes running over, nothing but concern on his face.

“Scott, are you alright?”

All he can do is hide his face and roll away out of embarrassment. “No. Now I have to retire and live the rest of my days somewhere out in the wasteland in shame.”

A soft chuckle. “That’d be a waste of a perfectly good Pathfinder. Look on the bright side, at least you didn’t face-plant in front of a room full of sober people.”

“Oh, yeah, thanks. Feeling better already,” he mutters, rolling back over to face his date. His _white_ Blasto tank top will probably never recovery from this.

Reaching a hand out, Reyes smiles. “C’mon, I know what’ll make you feel better.”

“Alcohol?”

“Lots of it,” Reyes promises.

Scott grins and takes his hand and staggers to his feet only to wince.

 _“Pathfinder, you have sprained your anterior talofibular ligament,”_ SAM supplies.

“So I sprained my ankle,” he translates. “Great. Guess I’ll have to sit and drink.”

Reyes frowns in thought. “I have a better idea. Stay here and wait for me,” he says before walking over to the bar.

He furrows his brows skeptically. The last time Reyes told him that, they ended up kissing in a storage room. At least this time he’s staying within sight, he supposes.

When Reyes returns, he has two bottles of whiskey in his hands and passes them over. “Here, hold onto these, would you?”

Scott blinks and takes them.

To his surprise, Reyes proceeds to sweep him off his feet.

Literally.

Somewhere to the corner, he just knows Liam took a photo.

“Uhh, Reyes, I appreciate the gesture and all, but what are you doing?” he asks, carefully tucking the bottles of whiskey between his arm.

“I’m carrying you,” Reyes answers, heading up the stairs.

He nods slowly. “Okay, yes, I get that part but why and where are we going?”

They’re at the door and waiting for it to open, and Reyes gives him a bemused smile. “Because this is no place for an injured person to drink. And to the Tempest, where we can get you an ice pack and continue this somewhere more private.”

Nodding again, Scott says, “Alright. I like the sound of that but has it ever occurred to you to, I don’t know, be my human clutch instead? Or maybe a nice piggyback ride?”

Reyes chuckles. “I did take those options into consideration along with a fireman carry but forewent them in favour of doing a princess carry.”

Out in the marketplace of Kadara Port, Scott can only express his mixed feelings by hiding both his smile and his reddening face in silence. They must be pretty close to the docks because he hears Peebee call out, “Hey, need a hand there? I could just ‘zoomp’ and get him up here if you’d like?”

Scott glares up at the upper balcony and calls back, “Peebee, I will personally throw you back into that volcano if you so much as think about ‘zoomping’ me around with your biotics.”

Peebee pouts. “Yeesh, you trick someone into an escape pod and launch it onto a dying planet to run through erupting volcanic caverns for an artifact _one time_.”

“Thanks for the offer but I think we’re good,” Reyes tells her good-naturedly and continues walking as though he isn’t weighed down at all by a full-grown human Pathfinder in his arms.

Waiting for the dock doors to open, Scott finally gathers himself enough to look at the other man. “Reyes, aren’t you embarrassed by this at _all_?”

Reyes arches a brow and smiles. “Scott Ryder, I may keep a lot of secrets but you’ll never be one of them.”

He can feel a stupid grin growing on his face and he hates that he has no control over it. “How long have you been waiting to use that line?”

A laugh. “Me? Spending all my free time thinking up lines to impress you? Never.”

Laughing along, he leans up for a kiss. “I bet you’ve been waiting _months_.”

Reyes grins and returns the kiss. “That, cariño, is my secret to keep.”


	3. Scott x Reyes Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!

His eyes hone in on it the second he rounds the corner.

The perfect turkey.

For the perfect Thanksgiving dinner.

For the less than perfect family.

But in that way, they’re perfect anyway.

“Sara, take the wheel,” he shouts, ditching their very full shopping cart full of food in favour of sprinting towards the turkey.

He can hear her laughing behind him. “You go get it, Scotty!” Only to have it change to, “Whoa, look out, Scotty!” a mere moment later.

Blinking, he looks up to see a person run into his path and veers out of the way just in time to avoid a head on collision—but not before grabbing the turkey with an “Aha!”

Giving a silent thanks for his athletic prowess, he sends a grin back at his twin and takes the turkey.

Only to meet resistance.

Scott frowns and looks at the turkey wondering what it got snagged on. Instead of any loose pieces of plastic wrapping, he finds a hand there. A hand connected to an arm, connected to an unfairly handsome man, who looks amused and arches a brow and immediately cuts his willingness to start a fight down to 90% (give or take 10% because it’s Thanksgiving).

Immediately sheepish, Scott rubs the back of his neck with his free hand and says, “Sorry about that.”

The man shoots him a winning smile. “Don’t worry about it, I’m also at fault here.”

He returns the smile and glances down at the turkey to see that neither of their grip had let out even the slightest. Giving it an experimental tug, the man tugs back, perfect smile still on that perfect face. “Well, let’s say you’re the one at fault here and as an apology, you could maybe give me the turkey?” Scott suggests.

“Oh no, I’d much rather let you have that larger turkey over there as an apology. You deserve better,” the man fires back. The turkey he’s pointing at is huge and misshapen and _not_ the one they both have in their hands.

“No, no, I’d be very _grateful_ if I could have this one,” he tries, because that’s the keyword of the day, isn’t it?

“Yes, well, I’m sure you’ll also be grateful in retrospect when you take a nice big bite into that _other_ turkey.”

Pursing his lips, Scott tugs at the turkey.

A tress of silky black hair falling into his face, the man pulls it back into the middle.

Scott glances skyward and mutters in disbelief, “This is happening. I’m going to fight someone for a turkey.”

“Fight?” A scoff. “Please, I’m normally the model gentleman.”

He laughs. “I don’t believe you.”

The man grins. “That’s because I’m lying.”

And he _yanks_.

All credit to the iron grip his fingers have on the bird, Scott goes flying with it, sending him stumbling face first into the man’s chest. Under normal circumstances, he’d be flustered but there’s a _turkey_ at stake here and he needs his circulatory system fully functional and on his side for this.

Planting his foot down, he leans back and pulls, sending the man crashing into him. They’re both standing chest to chest, eye to eye, and the man _laughs_. “Reyes Vidal.”

“Scott Ryder,” he returns, smiling.

They’re both still holding the turkey.

 _“Attention all customers, the store will be closing in five minutes. I repeat, the store will be closing in five minutes,”_ the PA system booms.

“So, _Scott_ ,” he involuntarily shivers at his name being spoken like that, “how do you propose we solve this before the staff kick us out?”

He pretends to think it over. “That’s a tough one, Reyes. It seems clear that you want this turkey just as badly as me. Got big dinner plans tomorrow night?”

Reyes shrugs. “Yes, more of an unfortunate event, really. I’d rather not go, but I’m not about to show up with a second-rate turkey.”

“Well, that’s not right. Thanksgiving is about being thankful for the thanks that need giving. What if you _don’t_ go instead?” he suggests, mind not having fully caught up with his mouth yet.

Arching a brow, Reyes asks, “I’m intrigued. What do you have in mind as an alternative?”

“Give me your number and come hang out with me instead.” Even in retrospect many years later, it will still amaze him how naturally the words came out. “Or, I mean, us. It’ll be me, my sister, and a couple of close friends.” As a last ditch effort to make himself sound a little less crazy, he shrugs and adds, “That way we can share the turkey?”

To his amazement, Reyes actually seems to consider his proposal before smiling. “You drive a hard bargain, Scott Ryder, but I’ll accept those terms.”

Scott hands over his phone and lets the man add his number into it. At this point, his brain has finally caught up and is reeling in disbelief. “I’ll…call you?”

“I’ll look forward to it,” Reyes tells him softly with a wink before leaving to pay for his things.

With the perfect turkey in hand, he returns to his sister who’s been waiting and filming the whole scene from a nearby aisle. “So…I got the turkey,” he says dumbly.

“I can’t believe you got his number,” Sara says, keeled over from laughing so hard. “And you got yourself a date for Thanksgiving!”

“I got the _turkey_ ,” he repeats with my emphasis, holding the turkey up.

Sara takes one look at it before doubling over in laughter again.

He ends up steering the cart to the cash because Sara’s still snickering and wiping tears from her eyes. To his embarrassment, Reyes is at the front of the line and catches his eye and grins. As the poor weary cashier’s ringing up his items, Reyes sidles back towards them and plucks the turkey from their cart.

“Consider this my treat and my collateral for tomorrow,” he says with a wink. “Hear from you soon, Scott.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to that poor cashier who had to put up with this shenanigans


	4. Scott x Reyes - Surfing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trajektoria asked:  
> Okay, so here's the prompt if you have time and find the idea interesting. So Scott is canonically a surfer, right? How about him trying to teach Reyes how to surf and Reyes failing pretty hard but somehow managing to turn the situation in his favor anyway?
> 
> Thanks for another great idea! Hope you like it!!

Reyes exhales. Eyes to the sky and body to the ground, he lies there and wonders who in the Milky Way thought it was a good idea to ride any kind of wave while _free standing_ on a _board_. Apparently it’s a lot like snowboarding, but the only boarding Reyes has ever done in his life wasn’t exactly sport-related. It’s a good thing no one knows the Charlatan’s real identity or he’d never be able to run a planet if any of the inhabitants got wind of how he _wiped out_ on a _sand dune_ on a stupid _board_.

He has sand in his suit now and in his mouth and all over his _hair_.

And Elaaden is also ridiculously hot even with the Remnant vault restarted.

At least the dunes are (as of recently) Architect-free.

From somewhere behind him, there’s a laugh and suddenly, a shadow is cast over him. “I believe the idea is to stay _on_ the board, Reyes.”

It’s only Scott’s cheery grin that gets a chuckle out of him. “I’m afraid I don’t have the same sense of balance as you do when it comes to sand dunes, Pathfinder.”

Call him spoiled, but he’s gotten used to life on Kadara where there are extravagant things like shade and solid surfaces to stand on.

It’s been a day. Reyes has experienced Scott’s driving skills. He’s experienced ZERO-G in the Nomad as it flipped through the air due to aforementioned driving skills. And now he’s experienced _this_. All because Scott invited him on an off-planet date.

 _“If you’re busy, I’d understand. I just wanted to extend the invitation,”_ Scott had said, but his eyes were so bright and hopeful, Reyes never stood a chance.

So, making up an excuse about wanting to establish more trade with New Tuchanka, Reyes boarded the Tempest and off to Elaaden he went, leaving Scott’s room (and his makeshift comms hub) only when bribed with the prospect of alcohol and poker.

And here he is now.

On the sand.

Scott sits down next to him and glances over. “You doing okay?”

“Perfect,” he deadpans.

Chuckling, Scott reaches out and brushes some of the sand off his face. “You know, back in the Milky Way, I used to do a bit of surfing. Earth and Sur’Kesh had the best waves. It’s too bad the only ocean we’ve found so far is frozen and even then, I don’t know if it’d have the same kind of waves. Maybe we’ll find out soon.”

While Reyes fails to appreciate the idea of trying to surf on water instead of sand, he can certainly appreciate the image of Scott doing it.

“I may have to pass if it turns out surfer-friendly, but make sure you save me a seat with a good view on the beach,” he says with a leer.

Scott laughs and suddenly, all of the falling he’s done is worth the embarrassment. Getting up, he goes and retrieves Reyes’ wayward board and returns with his hand out. “C’mon, I know you’re tired but how about we hit one more dune and call it a day? You can have a nice, cold shower, I’ll grab us a couple beers, and we can find a spot to lounge and look out at the sinkholes or something.”

Taking the offered hand, Reyes gets to his feet and dusts himself off. “You had me a cold.”

As they trek up the dune, an idea begins to form in his head for his inevitable wipeout. At the top, he watches Scott leap onto his board and carve his way down the slope with ease. He can only vaguely imagine how fun that must be—being able to stay standing all the way to the bottom.

Heaving a sigh, he follows only to end up on his back again half way down.

It’s already an improvement.

“Well, at least you got a little further down this time,” Scott calls out, thinking along the same lines. “Reyes?”

He lets out a loud groan and listens as Scott drops his board and comes running.

“Reyes!? Are you alright!?”

Waiting until the opportune moment, Reyes grins and springs up, leaping at Scott and sending them both rolling down the dune.

“Don’t scare me like that!” Scott protests, spitting the sand from his mouth.

Smirking, Reyes wipes the sand off his lips with the back of his sleeve and sits up for a kiss. The two of them pause and separate only to spit out more sand. Wrinkling his nose, he exchanges looks with Scott and the two start laughing. He rolls them over so that he’s straddling the Pathfinder. “I couldn’t very well let you go back looking all neat and tidy. People might think we were out here having honest, clean fun.”

Scott rolls his eyes and laughs. “I can only imagine what that’d do to your reputation.”

“Keema would never let me live it down,” he says mock-solemnly.

“Ah yes, heavens forbid,” Scott mutters.

Getting up, he helps the other man to his feet. “Now, to business: I believe a revision is required for our plans.”

Scott crosses his arms and arches a brow, amused. “Oh? Do tell.”

“ _Well_ , we’re both clearly in need of a shower and beer,” he says, shaking some of the sand out of his hair for emphasis. “To get to the latter faster, I propose we save time by doing the former together—for the sake of efficiency, of course.”

“Of course,” Scott repeats with a scoff before leaning in for another kiss. “On behalf of efficiency aficionados everywhere, I’m glad you came, Reyes. Thank you.”

He smiles and returns the kiss. “You know I’d go anywhere for you, Scott.”

A grin. “Even Voeld?”

Reyes chuckles. “Maybe. I’ll have to consider it _after_ our shower.”


	5. Ultraviolet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based on a conversation I ~~unfortunately~~ had today because sometimes the filter between my mouth and my brain don’t work in tandem.
> 
> Also happy N7 Day!!!

“Hey Scotty, check out what I found rolling around in the hull,” Sara tells him, tossing something up in the air and catching it. He raises his head and turns his attention from the pyjack he’s been playing with and blinks. She opens her hand and reveals a small flashlight “Ta-da! It must’ve been left behind by the original crew.”

Arching a brow, he takes it from her and clicks on it a few times.

Nothing.

A little disappointed, he peers into the bulb and gives the stick a good shake. “Looks like it’s out of batteries. Think we can scrounge any up around here?”

Sara grins and digs around her pockets. “One step ahead of you, baby bro.”

He rolls his eyes. “Of course. This must be why you’re the older twin.”

“You know it.”

Scott sighs and holds out his hand. “C’mon, hand me the batteries. Let’s see if this thing still works after six centuries of disuse.” Unscrewing the cap off the flashlight, they replace the batteries and hold their breaths and give it a click.

A purple light suddenly flares from the flashlight.

“Oh hey, it’s a black light torch!” Sara beams as the pyjack sniffs at it curiously. “Let’s bring this with us! I wonder what kinds of things we’ll be able to see with this!”

“Isn’t this what they used to use to detect semen?” he asks, blurting out the first thing that came to mind. There’s a moment of silence and all he can do is cover his face and shake his head. He doesn’t even have to look up to see what kind of face his twin is making. “No. Sara. Sister. No. No. No. No. I’ve been watching old true crime shows with Reyes. No. No. Sara. No.”

With poorly suppressed laughter in her voice, Sara manages to tell him, “What? I wasn’t about to say anything. I was just _thinking_ we should probably _not_ wave this thing around the Tempest all willy-nilly— _especially_ after a recent visit from a certain somebody, wouldn’t you agree?”

He can feel his face heating up even more. “I very much agree. Please just throw me out the airlock. You can tell Reyes what happened. He’ll understand.”

Wiping tears from her face, Sara shakes her head. “Scotty, how are you so gross but so entertaining all the time?”

“It’s that fine tightrope I walk with such finesse that allowed me to take on the role as the human Pathfinder,” he deadpans, still unwilling to look his twin in the eye.

She reaches over and wraps an arm around his shoulders. “Yes, I’m sure Dad’s super proud of his adventurous children. If it makes you feel any better, I’m pretty sure you’re not christening any part of the Tempest with your shenanigans.”

Scott scoffs. “Yeah, Kallo probably has stories.” He shakes his head. “This can’t get any worse.”

Suddenly, there’s a chirp and the pyjack in his arms grabs the black light from his hand and wriggles its way out from between them. Cocking its head to the side, it fiddles with the torch and accidentally turns it on, startling itself. Squeaking, it takes off for Scott’s room.

Leaping to his feet, Scott races after the pyjack, a look of pure horror on his face. “Oh my god. Stop! Not my room—no, no, no, no, no, no. Get back here! SAM! Lock the door! _Lock the door_!”

Laughing, Sara takes a seat and watches her brother disappear into his room.

“What’d I miss?”

She looks up to see Vetra approaching and grins. “Not much. Just our valiant Pathfinder trying to wrestle back his dignity from a pyjack, and me, vowing to never step into Scotty’s room again.”

Vetra blinks slowly and takes a seat next to her. “So same old, same old, huh?”


	6. Scott x Reyes - Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern!AU inspired by [this comic](http://selfish-cat.tumblr.com/post/169766809914/tastefullyoffensive-by-goat-to-self)

“Wait, hold up, what’s happening?”

Scott arches a brow and looks up from his phone. “What do you mean?”

Sara furrows her brows and turns to look at Vetra. “I’m not going crazy, am I? I could’ve sworn we went into the theater with just the three of us. How did Scott come out with a new boyfriend?”

He waves her off. “Reyes isn’t my boyfriend…yet. I’m working on it.”

Vetra tilts her head. “What happened exactly?”

“A battle of escalation,” he mutters back, sending a kissy face via text.

His twin narrows her eyes and takes his face in her hands. Tilting his face away from his phone, she forces him to look up for some eye contact. “Scotty. Start from the beginning. We went to the movies. You were as single and alone as that last piece of cereal that gets stuck in the bag when you finish the box.”

“Hey, ouch. Lay off the similes, sis.”

“You better tell her before she throttles you,” Vetra says.

Scott grins and retorts, “Can she even reach my neck?”

“Oh, you wanna go, baby bro?”

He knows that look in her eyes and takes a step back in case she decides to launch a pre-emptive attack on him. “I think I’ll pass. Look, it just started like normal…”

\--

The movie outing started as usual: Sara and Vetra on a casual date and him third-wheeling hard.

As the trailers were finishing, someone took a seat next to him. Scott discreetly glanced over at his new neighbour to see the silhouette of a man facing forward. Shrugging it off, he leaned back and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

About half an hour into the movie, he decided to try to save some of his popcorn for later and reached down only to find the armrest occupied. Looking over, he saw the man’s arm taking up the entire length of the armrest and frowned.

Rude.

Luckily, being Sara’s twin equipped him with all the skills needed to handle issues like this. Subtly, he shifted and leaned a little closer. Pretending to stretch his neck, he blew softly at the man’s ear and watched him reach up to rub the side of his face. Without hesitation, Scott stretched out his arm and took over the armrest.

The man reached down and retracted his arm in surprise. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the stranger look down and exhale softly. Thinking to that he’d won the battle, he smiled and turned back to enjoy the movie.

But then a hand landed on top of his.

Scott blinked and turned his head to find a hand on top of his and a smile on the man’s face.

Touché.

Not willing to call it quits, he turned his hand upwards and laced their fingers together. The man gave a start but then began running a thumb over his hand in idle patterns, unable to stifle his chuckle.

He narrowed his eyes.

Two could play at this game.

Leaning over, Scott offered, “Popcorn?”

Without missing a beat, the man reached over with his free hand to take a couple pieces from the bag. “Thank you…”

“Scott Ryder.”

“Reyes Vidal.” A squeeze. “A pleasure to meet someone with such nice hands for holding.”

It took some effort to hide his laugh. “Likewise.”

“Drink?” Reyes offered. The movie flashed to a particularly bright scene and Scott could see the black of his hair and slight crinkle in his eyes.

“Drinks?” he countered.

This got Reyes’ attention completely and he broke into a grin. “Only if you let me get the first round.”

\--

“Sara, why is my phone buzzing like that? Please don’t tell me you just texted all that to the group chat.”

His twin shakes her head. “Nope, I didn’t do anything.”

They both turn to Vetra, who hides her phone and shrugs. “What? Was I not supposed to? They were going to find out sooner or later.” She glances down. “By the way, Liam and Peebee sent you high fives.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:
> 
> At the end of the day, Sara leans over his shoulder as he continues texting and asks, "So when's the wedding date, baby bro?"
> 
> Scott glances down at his phone. "Well, Reyes wanted autumn but I wanted summer, so I think we're compromising with late summer. How do you feel about going to South America in four years?"


End file.
